2012-08-08 Boom
A simple sandwhich shop, with a real Mom and Pop feel to it, just off of Midtown. Tim called everyone up and whined about not hanging out enough, and begged, pleaded and whined till they agreed to have dinner. The place is an inside joke that is probably going to get Tim in trouble, but it's worth it. It's just before sunset, and the dinner crowd has thinned out, and the late crowd hasn't arrived yet. Tim has secured a half booth, with plenty of open space for Babs. He's wearing a tight solid black tee, over a pair of faded blue jeans and worn sneakers, and a silver necklace, with the pendant dropped into his shirt as he waits for the others to arrive. Babs is an independent gal, and she has a conversion van set up with hand controls and a hydraulic lift so she can drive herself around. She's in jeans and a pale green cotton v-neck shirt with keds on her feet. Her hair is back in a barette, and her glasses are, as usual, perched on her nose. She wheels into the shop and cranes her neck to see around the patrons for Tim or Dick. Spotting the former, she waves, then heads to the table he's reserved. "Hey Tim," she greets. Richard Grayson is also dressed casually in jeans, but his 'casual' is just a little more formal. He has on a black muscle shirt under a short-sleeved button-down shirt which has been left open like a jacket. He has no bling as he steps in just behind Barbara's wheels, "I'm glad I'm not late! Sorry about that." He then narrows his eyes at Tim and points two fingers from his eyes to Tim's...he's watching him tonight. Tim can't help but smirk at the motion from Richard as he grins and slides out of the booth to give Babs a quick hug. "Hey! Long time no see." he says, before turning to Richard and offering a dap. "I just got here myself. How you two doing?" he asks, sliding back into his spot in the booth. "Not too bad. Managed to put a big scaly monster back where it belonged without anyone getting hurt," Babs says, a thinly veiled crowing about catching Killer Croc with her little Birds. She plucks up a menu and looks at it. "What do you recommend? I don't think I've been here before." Richard Grayson returns the dap but still has an 'I'm watching you' expression as he slides into his own seat. "You have all the fun..." he murmurs before glancing at the menu. "The reuben sandwiches are good...so if those are good, I'd guess anything. I haven't had good deli food like this since I visited New York." Jason Todd. He's supposed to be dead. But right now, he's just doing that thing where he may have been spying on people. But more than likely, this coming into this same exact deli as some of his estranged family members? It's totally random. It has to be random. He wouldn't be following them like some kind of sick and twisted puppy of anger and hatred, would he? "Hey! Hey Jimmay! Yo, gimmie the usual, man!" Jason is all about making a spectacle of himself as he walks in. Whether there's a Jimmy back in the back or not? Who really knows. But he's got his hands up and his 'Batman Sucks' t-shirt on. And that's all that matters. What a brat. "I seem to keep running into your friends Babs." Tim comments, on the subject of her little birds. "Was that what we had last time Rich? And speaking of travel, hows your little thing in Metropolis going? Any more thoughts towards that little party idea?" he tosses out, looking over the menu himself. When someone enters the deli and starts shouting orders, Tim looks over, and frowns a little at the t-shirt, but keeps his mouth closed. "Which ones?" Babs replies. "Unlike you boys, I have lots of friends. I think I'd like a bowl of matzo ball soup, a hot pastrami sandwich, and a chocolate egg cream," she muses. Then she goes stiff in her chair at the familiar voice. He's behind her, so she can't see him, but some things you just know. "Did I just hear Jason?" she asks quietly under her breath. "Yeah, that's what we had..." Dick starts, but also freezes at the voice. He's in a position to glance over and note not only the t-shirt, but the face of the one wearing it. At Barbara's question he gives a slight nod. "I thought maybe someone was playing a trick before..." Barbara might remember that night when he first appeared. "But...it's an awfully good trick. It looks just like him..." maybe a little older. Jason moves to take a seat that's not too far from the Extended Family, but he refuses to acknowledge them at the moment. He's focusing on getting his order. "Hey! Hey! You tell Jimmy not so heavy with the mayo this time! I friggin' almost drowned over here! Haha!" Again, there probably isn't even a Jimmy, because people are looking at him like he's lost his damn mind. But still. He's making a statement. And that's all he wanted to do. "I swear, this place is gonna' be the death me." That's said to the weirded out patron next to him, but clearly loud enough for certain ears to hear. Tim leans forward a bit, dropping his voice. "Wait..thats Jason Todd?" he asks, looking the man over and raising an eyebrow. "Damnit. Why am I still locked outta this guys file?" the teen asks, when he notes the other two go stiff. Just in case, Tim slides his phone out of his pocket, just to have something to throw in case Jason pulls a gun or something. "One of you really owes me an explination when this is over." he mutters softly. "He knew his old frequency on the comm. It's him, Dick," Babs murmurs. She closes her menu and pulls out her S-Phone which has a two way camera. She holds it to the side to watch what's going on behind her, and snap some images of Jason to run against Facial Rec later. Richard Grayson tucks a fork and knive by his side as well...just in case. He looks then to Tim, "No one's told you?" He has to look to Barbara for confirmation on that before he nods to Tim, "I'll tell you when this is over." It takes a moment but he schools his expression to be that of bemusement for the server when they come over. He places his order: a reuben and a root beer float, and then places Barbara's order that she mentioned. Tim gets to order himself. All the while though, he keeps a bead on Jason. Go Time. Jason spins in his chair to take a gander around the deli and that's when he spots his favorite people in the whole wide world. And his lips curl up into an incredibly creepy smirk. "Hey. Tell Jimmy to bring my sandwich out. I'm going to say hi to some old friends." And a hundred dollar bill is tossed on the counter, before he's heading off in the direction of the small gathering of like-minded people. On his approach, he pulls the chair out from underneath somebody that's about to sit down and enjoy their meal. "Loser." is quipped as he moves right over to the Bat Table and spins his chair around, straddling it as he sits down Fonz style and offers a slightly insane grin. "Boo." "I've figured a few things out." Tim starts. "He used to have my job" he says, confirming that he knows at least that much. "The file is still locked though, and since when does /he/ give any answers about anything he doesn't want too?" No real need to say who /he/ is. Tim grows quiet when Jason gets up and approaches the table. "Incoming...." he says, before looking over when he sits. He narrows his eyes and raises an eyerbrow. "Ummm can I help you?" "Hello, Jason," Barbara says in a carefully controlled tone. Does her phone have a taser setting just in case? No, Tony Stark wouldn't want his customers to be able to zap him with his own phone design when he hit on them. Richard Grayson offers a nod, "Jason," as the other takes a seat at their table. "It's good to see you." He looks briefly back at the table the other was at and the money left there, "You're welcome to join us but we're just looking for a quiet, friendly meal." He's trying for the subtle hint to start. "Relax. If I wanted you all dead, it'd be done already." Jason says this with a smile and just leans on his arms on the back of the chair, still facing the other three. "So. This is the new one." Jason's eyes wander over to Tim and he pretty much just glares Hatred in his general direction. "Standards getting lower or is Dad just getting desperate?" The question is posed to the table at large, if only because he's wanting to just be the ass that he is. Tim at least, is still trying to maintain a cover. Maybe if he plays dumb. He raises an eyebrow at Jason and shakes his head in confusion. "I'm sorry? Do I now your father?" he asks innocently enough. "Why are you doing this, Jason?" Babs asks, finally fixing the young man with her green-eyed gaze. He used to be like a brother to her. Now he's hurting people she cares about. She needs answers. Richard Grayson doesn't answer Jason's question as he also maintains cover. Sort of. Keeping his grip on the utensils under the table, he also looks over to the prodigal one and waits for his answers. "Jesus. You guys are uptight. Calm the hell down." Jason rolls his eyes and gives a shake of his head, before looking over to Babs, since she is probably the only one Woman Enough to actually talk about stuff. "Oh whatever do you mean? I haven't exactly done anything. I'm just here to order a sandwich like everybody else." He flashes a grin. "Did you guys know that the smoked turkey here tastes just like revenge?" Sinister Smile. Tim looks a little lost, but is studying Jason as much as possible without being overtly obvious that he's studying. "I'm a little confused here...." he starts, and then trails off. "Revenge about what?" "I think you're pointing your vengeance in the wrong direction, Jason. It belongs pointed at the same psychopath that put me in this chair. You don't see me blaming other people for what the Joker did to me," Babs says bluntly. She raises a hand slightly in the signal for Tim to hold off. Don't taunt the Fear Demon. It's tacky. Please +vote for some others before you repeat your vote for him. "You knew what you were getting into," Richard offers quietly. "And you know damn well that if we could have stopped it from happening, we would have." He glances to Barbara and then to Tim, "We aren't your enemies, Jason." "You. I will fucking destroy you. Watch your mouth." Jason's feathers actually get ruffled a bit as he points across the table at Tim. He already doesn't like this kid for reasons that cannot be discussed publicly. But the glare remains until he turns his eyes over to Babs, "Oh, I'm pissed at Bozo too. No doubt. I mean, he's probably going to die first. But... y'know, I can't let everyone slide." And now it's his turn to look over at Dick. "Tsk, tsk. Oh Dick. You're so... you. It's not about what you guys didn't do to save me. It really isn't. It's about what happened after I was gone." Sneer. Tim looks like he's going to ask more before he sees the 'shut the hell up' sign from Babs. He scowls at Jason when he is threatened, and leans back, crossing his arms. "Not sure what I have to do with it." he mutters softly, still not entirely sure what is going on. But he listens and keeps his mouth shut like a good little sidekick. "You were /dead/ Jason. We buried you. We grieved. We still don't know how the hell you're sitting at this table. Care to enlighten us?" Babs asks. "And you'll have to go through me to hurt him," she notes about Tim. "Are you willing to stoop that low, little brother?" she challenges, chin defiantly lifted. "He had nothing to do with it. We mourned you, Jason. We never stopped. Every single time I see...Robin, you're in my mind too," Dick points out in almost a whisper. "We can't control what happened after you died. We had to move on though. You can't blame us for not stopping our lives completely." "Wrong. You're all still not getting it. But that's okay. Because in about three minutes, this entire deli's going to get it. And they're going to get it good." Jason still seems to be as darkly relaxed as possible, which is weird, considering that he's in the deli also. But then, he's already died once, so maybe he doesn't have anything left to be afraid of. Turning eyes over to Babs, "Lower." is tossed to her with a big grin on his face, since he's obviously here to just get even a bigger rise out of them. The look in his eyes is cold, lost and even a little sad. But it's all trying to hide behind this curtain of 'Asshole' that is clearly an act. Or is it? Jason knows better than to give up any information at this table. They'll probably try to find a way to get him to no longer be alive or something. To cure him of this living disease. Tim sits up when Jason mentions the three minutes, and looks at the other two a moment, his mind already analyzing. Bomb? Possible. Can we even get Baps out in three minutes....yes. Lift her and out the window. He narrows his eyes at Jason again, no longer concerned with what the guy thinks of Tim. If he's gonna try and hurt Babs and Richard here, then he just went on the list. Tim also reminds himself to kick Batman, and remind him not including him in this kind of information is gonna get him killed. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Because I'd very much like my friend back," Babs says with a defiant look. She could trigger her phone to send a call to the GCPD, but if he's planted a bomb in the deli, she doesn't want policemen injured answering the alert. Richard Grayson looks directly at Jason, "If you are harming innocent people..." three minutes to evacuate might not be enough time. "Call it off, Jason. I'll give you what you want, just call it off." Jason just smiles and pushes back from the chair at the table. Standing up and looking as smug as he can. "Friends. Must be good to still have those, Wheels. Some of us don't have that luxury. Some of us are alone and will always be alone." And then he's grinning again, because it's obvious he's starting to drift back into Jason and not Asshat. "Oh yes. Because talking me down after basically saying: 'Hey. You screwed yourself, pal.' is going to work. Don't be a dick, Dick." Jason then proceeds to snappoint at Tim. "Hey. Brat. I'll be seeing you. You all have a time. It was so good catching up like this." And then he's turning to walk away from the table and towards the exit. Tim glances at Richard a moment with curious expression. "Why are we taking him now?" he whispers softly. "We've got him two to one." He asks, when Jason is far enough away to not be overheard. Tim is already sliding out of the booth. If the three minutes threat is true...there isn't much time. Oracle says quietly. "Let him go. If there's a bomb, he won't detonate it with us in here. Too impersonal. Won't fit the revenge profile." She watches Jason leave with narrowed eyes. "You're not alone, Jason," Richard tries, but he's already heaading out. His hands lift from under the table and he sets the utensils back on the tabletop before pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I hope you're right, Barbara because if not, we're going to be smudges in about two minutes." Jason is gone. Out the door and onto the Jaybird. No helmet and he's speeding off into the city. Meanwhile, his order finally comes out and some dude with the name tag: Jimmy comes wandering up to the table and drops a sandwich down on it. There's a piece of paper peeking out between the lettuce and cheese. Unfolded it says: 'Boom.' Back outside, Jason's got a few tears rolling down the side of his face as he takes a corner, speeds through a red light and is gone. Tim sits back into the booth when Babs says to let him go with a frown. "No offense...but I would still rather get our sandwhich 'to go' and move someplace where we can talk." the teen says, crossing his arms over his chest. Tim is clearly not happy, but is staying quiet for the moment as he glances at the slip of paper. "Tim, can you quietly, and I mean quietly, check the basement for any bombs. Dick, upstairs? I'll stay here and stay as alert as I can." Babs is calm and cool in this situation. She unfolds the note and sighs. "I don't think you'll find anything, but I'd rather be sure before we leave." "Already on it," Richard slides from the booth and heads towards the door out...only to break into the upstairs area and do a quick, yet thorough sweep. He isn't too long before he comes back down, a little dustier, but otherwise none the worse for wear, "Nothing." Tim likewise hops up and checks the lower store room, returning a few minutes later as well. "Nada." he replies, returning to his seat and grabbing a french fry off his plate and stuffing it into his mouth. "Then I think I'd very much like to go home now," Babs says quietly. The adrenaline has gone and she's pretty shaken up now. Richard Grayson grabs a fry from Tim's plate as well but turns to look at Barbara when she says she wants to go home. "All right. Tim, can you get this stuff wrapped up to go? Come on, I'll walk you to the car. You ok to drive?" Dick doesn't move to push the chair unless she indicates otherwise. Tim nods and waves to the waitress. "Boxes." he calls out to her. He turns back to the others and sighs softly. So much for a nice night out. "Want me to swing by on my patrol later?" he offers, pulling is wallet out to cover the meals. Babs pushes the chair herself, long practiced at refusing help with her wheels. "I'll be all right. I'll sit in the van until I'm sure I'm ok to drive," she promises. "One of us can drive you home too, if you want," Dick points out quietly. He walks alongside the chair, glancing back at Tim, "Thanks," for paying and getting the boxes...or something. "I can stay in Gotham too. I'll just check in with the crew, but I can stay." "Like were going to leave you in the parking lot Babs." Tim says, dropping some money to cover the meals and boxing them up quickly. "I've got my kit in the car. Let me grab it and I'll start my route from your place. And keep my channel buzzed in. I'm in this part of town tonight anyway, so I'll be nearby." "Or we can all go back to my place, and eat our sandwiches, and try to still have a good night?" Babs offers. Richard Grayson smirks, "Or we can do that. The point was to get you unplugged for a little bit, you know." But he nods to Tim as if accepting that plan for her. Even if she doesn't want it, he probably should do that anyhow. "Awesome. I've got the food. And a pack of oreo's in the car for dessert." Tim agrees, scooping up the foam packages and sticking them in a bag. "Got any decent movies I haven't seen?" he teases the info queen, trying to help restore a little of the mood. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs